Last night
by ElvenLady
Summary: A little story for all who dream from Middle-Earth as a real place. It is dedicated to my favorite character Legolas, but everyone could replace him with his own favorite. A little bit sad, but also full of hope. Please review!!


**Last night**

**Last night I was dreaming of Mirkwood. I could see its old dark-green trees, nearly reaching the endless blue sky. Sunlight danced through the leafs, reflecting in little spots on the earth below. Deep silent all around, only the whispers of the wind in the air. I walked forward, unknowing where to go, simply follow my inner voice. The trees seemed to speak to me, whispers of freedom, joy and peace.  
All sorrows, the daily grey of my real world were far behind meaningless in this timeless place that promised eternity.**

**The dusk had begun when I reached a wide clearing. The surface of a little lake blinked in fading light, surrounded with soft green grass and shimmering white and silver flowers. The sunset had gone fast and the darkness of night came. But it was not absolutely black , many stars and a full moon were sending a silver light over all. Something seemed to change, as if a magic spell has been spoken.**

**Without turning around I knew that I was no longer alone. But the same moment I felt there was no reason to fear. So I looked over my shoulder unsure what I would see. And than time really seemed to stand still, my breath was caught in the throat and my knees nearly gave way. Under the last trees stood the most beautiful creature that can be imagine. The body tall and slender, silver and green clothes, long blond hair, shimmering like velvet. Deep blue eyes, ageless like the whole lovely face, looked at me. I was standing there, speechless, fighting for a single word.  
I know this special person only to well. He fills my every dream, my deepest wish is to be in his world, and if it where only for the chance for a meeting from time to time. Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, here in my dream so near, so real like never before. Slowly my breath turned to normal and the words came back to me.  
I walked a few steps closer and opened my mouth, but before I could say something I was greeting by him and asked for my name. To hear this voice, so clear and soft let me shiver. I barely managed to answer. And he**** realized**** my nervousness. A sweet smile brightened his face. He closed the distance between us, till we were nearly touching. "Do you frightened of me?" His soft voice became tender. A new shiver ran down my spine. I shook my head, unable to look away from these magical eyes. I felt hands touching my hips tenderly and a soft breath stroke my face. I closed my eyes, prayed with all my heart not to awake in this indescribable beautiful moment. And my prayers were been heard. So I could feel the sweetest of touches, his sweet lips against mine. Only for a moment, but never to forget. The knowing that this was only a dream hurt me, my soul was starting to cry. But he wiped away my tears. "No reason to cry, dreams are the doorways to this world. You have found the way once, you will found it another time and we will meet again." The look in his eyes gave me the strength to believe in this words and with the whispers of Good-bye still in my ears I awoke from the dream.**

**And who knows, if this words are not telling the truth? Perhaps Middle-Earth is really only a dream away. Perhaps a wish, strong enough and made from a heart, that truly believes, can open the way to Mirkwood or the Shire or Rivendell and bring us along with those who we most desire to meet. Sometimes I believe, that it must be true and that Tolkien himself was visiting Middle-Earth on this way and came back to describe a world in his books that he had really seen. Deep in my heart I know that Middle-Earth is the only place, where I can really be home and find freedom for my heart and soul.**

**Dedicated to all, who hope and dream, like myself, that Middle-Earth isn't only a fantasy or a book, but a real and true existing world. **

**I will be very grateful for reviews. There is something I must say at the end. I'm german, and the last time I wrote in english is years away. So please forgive me the mistakes that I may have made. I hope it's good enough to be understand. Do you think, I should try and write another story? **


End file.
